Warren Worthington III
Angel is a mutant whose wings give him the ability to fly. His father is Warren Worthington II, the creator of the cure. Biography Original Timeline 10 Years before X-Men: The Last Stand As a child, Warren Worthington III grew a pair of wings. Ashamed of this mutation, he attempted to cut them from his back. His father asked him to open the door. He tried hiding it but he was too late and his father slammed the door open and found out. He says he is sorry to his father and cried badly. This provoked his father, Warren Worthington II, into developing a "cure" for the mutant gene. ''X-Men: The Last Stand Warren is a young man in his early twenties, the son of a rich industrialist who is motivated by his son's mutation to create a "cure" for mutants. Warren is the first subject for the cure, and when Dr. Rao starts to inject him with the cure but has second thoughts. His father tells him everything is going to be all right. He says he can't do it, he breaks free of his bonds, knocks down the two orderlies holding him down for injection, and outstretches his wings. Dr. Worthington tells his son that it's a bare life that we all want. He responds back saying it's what you want. He runs toward the window and jumps out, breaking the glass. He then flees the scene by crashing out a window and flying to safety. He seeks haven at the Xavier School for the Gifted, asking to be accepted as a student. His visit inspiring Wolverine, Storm and Beast - who were contemplating giving up after the recent deaths of Professor X and Cyclops at the hands of the now-insane Jean Grey - to rally their forces and strike back against their enemies. He later overlooks a quick talk about seeing Magneto so he gets ready to join the battle also. During the final confrontation against Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, his father is captured by members of the Omega Gang, rescuing his father after he is thrown off of a roof by Quill, Arclight, and Psylocke. After the battle, he joins the other students at the Institute, now run by Storm. Later, Angel flies past the repaired Golden Gate Bridge and several people in a park. Death To protest the billion dollar "mutant cure" arms race led by Trask industries, Yashida Corp and other multinational pharmaceutical companies, Occupy Wall Street marched from the X-Mansion to Zuccotti Park. Sentinels attacked the peaceful mutant demonstration. In the ensuing chaos, Warren Worthington III, the mutant known as "Angel", was killed. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Original Timeline (1 film) ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (First appearance) - Ben Foster and Cayden Boyd (young) **New Timeline (1 film) ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Ben Hardy Character traits Original Timeline Warren is a mutant who has always been scared by his nature, due to his father's prejudice towards mutants. He was so afraid of telling his father the truth that he repeatedly tried to cut off his wings with snips as a child. As he grew up, Warren learned to accept his mutation as a part of himself, to the point of refusing Dr. Rao's cure, escaping and searching for a place in which mutants are accepted just as they are. Revised Timeline He is ruthless & disrespectful towards anyone. He often drinks a lot & listens to hard rock music. Afte rhis upgrade, he showed respect towards Apocalypse only. Powers and Abilities Revised Timeline * Techno-Organic Wings: After his "upgrade" by Apocalypse, his wings transformed from feathers into organic metal-like blades. ** Wing Blades: He can fire wing blades that can instantly kill anyone. ** Flight: He can fly at high speeds, using his wings. His hallow bones allow him to fly much more easily. * Enhanced Physiology: His physical constitution is also enhanced, due to his mutant powers. His natural blood has potent healing properties. ** Enhanced Strength: He has a small degree of enhanced strength, being able to combat Nightcrawler without difficulty. He was able to break out of the rubble he was trapped beneath. ** Enhanced Mobility: He has superhumanly enhanced reflexes & dexterity, much like any Avian species. ** Enhanced Resilience: His eyes, body organs & overall physiology can withstand kinetic friction or air pressure, while flying at high speeds. His stamina is also increased. ** Regeneration: He can regenerate his wings. He rapidly healed from his injuries caused by his "upgrade" from Apocalypse. His blood can also be used as a temporary healing drug. ** Enhanced Senses: Much like any Avian species, he has superhumanly acute sight & hearing. * Hand-to-hand Combat: He has shown impressive fighting skills, during his brawls against Nightcrawler. He can even make better use of his Wing Blades. Original Timeline Angel's mutation is not his wings alone; it also modifies his body to allow the flight; strong muscles to sustain the body, and light, hollow bones. His body's blood is regenerative in nature & can even be used as a very potent healing drug. Relationships *Warren Worthington II - Father. *X-Men - Allies *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies, Killer *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally. *Betsy Braddock/Psylocke - Ally. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Ally. *En Sabah Nur - Master. Behind the scenes *The first pair of wings built for Angel were actually too heavy for Ben Foster to wear and were changed for a pair made of foam. *Ben Foster is afraid of heights, but wanted anyway to shoot the scene in which Warren escapes from his father's lab throwing himself out of the window. Foster jumped down the building, but it was a stuntman who finished the scene with wires. Trivia *In a deleted scene, Angel comes back to Alcatraz after saving his father and joins the other X-Men in the fight. He lifts and lets fall from hair some of the mutants from the Brotherhood, but Magneto throws a piece of a car to him and makes him fall to the ground, fainted. *Although Angel appears in the promotional posters wearing the X-Men uniform, he never does during the movie. *Angel was supposed to appear in X2: X-Men United as a prisoner of William Stryker. In the early script of the movie, he was transformed in Archangel during an experiment of the Weapon X program. *Angel has been portrayed by two different actors with the first name Ben. *Angel's wings were initially too heavy for Ben Foster and were remade from foam. Gallery ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' 006TLS_Cayden_Boyd_002.jpg|Young Angel after trying to cut off his wings. AngelBreaksLoose-X3.jpg|Angel breaks loose from his restraints AngelRefusesTreatment-X3.jpg|Angel confronting his father. AngelTakesFlight-X3.jpg|Angel flying. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' New-images-from-x-men-apocalypse-released-mutants-of-the-past-and-mister-sinister-961953.jpg X-MEN APOCALYPSE 27.png Promotional images AngelPromo3-X3.jpg|Promotional image of Angel x_angel.jpg|Promotional poster for X-Men: The last stand featuring Angel. AngelPromo1-X3.jpg|Though he didn't appear as a member in the film, The Last Stand promotional images displayed Warren in an X-Men Uniform AngelPromo2-X3.jpg (Earth-616)| }} }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Flight Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005 Deceased